


Angsty One shot

by Alexandhamtheman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandhamtheman/pseuds/Alexandhamtheman
Summary: Oops





	Angsty One shot

_How could Dad do this? I thought he loved Mom……_

Philip knelt down besides the fireplace and prodded the flame until it got slightly bigger.

_If I burn it then maybe Mom won't know…._

The glowing embers reflected in his eyes in a sinister way. Philip watched the specs of orange dance around.

_She can't avoid this forever…._

He put the parchment close to the growing flame and watched as it hungrily ate up his father’s misdeeds.

_Just for today….._

Philip kept adding more and more until there was only one crumpled note in his hand, his father's, telling him that it had to be done.

_What a piece of bullshit…._

The note gets thrown in along with the ashes and dying flame.

_If only he wasn't so stupid… we could've bonded! Maybe I wouldn't have been sent to that wretched boarding school!_

He clenches his fists and bites back the tears as he clearly depicts all the neglection and heartbreak his father had given him.

_I know exactly how to prove to Dad that I should've never been ignored-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
